RS Minions
The RS minions consists of the three items: RS Fury, RS Bunch, and RS Bahumot that resemble miniature versions of their owners. The items can be either stolen or looted from each of their individual owners: Fury, Bunch and Bahumot. The drop rate of the items is fairly low, but has a 100% steal chance (upon a successful steal) from their respective owners. Effects The RS minions are one-use items with each their individual effect. For the accurate numerical formula to calculate the damage of RS Fury and Bunch, see the Maths Section RS Fury RS Fury is used to deal high damage to a single enemy based on the user's ATK or MAG Stat of whichever is higher. Respectively, the damage reacts to ATK Up/Down or MAG Up/Down buffs/nerfs, and to the same DEF/MDEF afflictions on the target. There is no elemental resistance despite the Lightning III animation with Fury's sprite. RS Bunch RS Bunch deals decent damage to all enemies with the same stipulations as RS Fury, although noticeably less damage. The visuals of the attack are the same as that of Kaz's Tier II power-attack: Hurricane, with the exception that a sprite of Bunch punches through the enemies. RS Bahumot The RS Bahumot buffs all heroes in the players party with Attack Up, Magic Up, Armor Up, Spirit Up, and Regen. The buffs correspond to 44 to 56 MP that would be spent for spells. The item can be used both in and out of battle: #When used in battle, the sprite of Bahumot appears and the effects are applied, with the REGEN effect applied on all party members based on the user's MAG Stat (so it is probably best to have your character with the highest MAG to use it) #When used out of battle, all heroes will start with the aforementioned effects in next encounter, with the REGEN effect based on each character's individual MAG Stat This is the only RS item out of the three that can be used out of combat. Strategy The RS Bahumot has a unique effect which can be used in further encounters, most likely that with Koohii. As the item can be used in advance of a fight, it can potentially be used to gain the early footing necessary for even having a chance at defeating Koohii, as she tends to wipe out the player with attacks on all party members before he/she even gets their turn. Seeing as Spirit Up increases magical defense and the Regen All heals players over time, the RS Bahumot not only serves as a defense, but can offer the player much needed time to set up an attack. Despite being a unique item, the player can have an infinite amount of RS Bahumots in one's inventory, meaning that when the buffs run out mid-battle, a new one can be used, given that enough were acquired before the encounter. It is a good idea to use the RS Fury when a character runs out of MP in battle; generally against a boss with a lot of HP like Koohii. RS Bunch should also be used when low on MP but against multiple enemies that are elementally resistant to any element, although it is better to first use your Pet to kill enemies if you can (because the Summon Pet whistle can be easily earned again). Category:Image Requested Category:Consumables